porque todavia pordemos decir una vez mas
by socandy
Summary: mi primer fic! Zelda esta atrapada, Linkva a rescatarla, despues de varios asuntos llega la muerte para uno de los dos,que sera de ellos caundo pase lo peor,,leanlo! dejen reviews[LinkxZelda]zelink al 100 n.n
1. Chapter 1

oshi!! mi primer fic bueno spero qe les guste ahahahhaha nn

1.-regresan mis recuerdos

_Todos corrían a mi alrededor, gritaban, todo estaba quemándose, yo solo gritaba para que alguien me ayudara…pero nadie lo izo, fue entonces cundo deje de sentir su calidez, recuerdo sus ultimas palabras "sobre tu cama están tus poderes"…y todo termino para mi…_

-zel…Zelda…-

Abrí los ojo i me encontré con Impa

-nOn buenos días bella durmiente-

-Impa… estaba soñando con mi hermano…-

-tranquila todo paso…ya pasaron 4 años desde que ocurrió-

-es solo…solo que se me vino a mi mente-

No puede aguantar y las lagrimas salieron, Impa me abrazo i me levanto para que fuera a desayunar.

Me cambien y recorrí el gran pasillo asta las escaleras de ese castillo solo, en el castillo habitábamos Impa y yo, desde que todo para mi se volvió oscuro… aun recuerdo como fue que llegue aquí…

_-Impa…Impa mi hermano…- solté las lagrimas_

_-lo se pequeña… lo lamento tanto-_

_Escuche una voz que gritaba por todo el castillo_

_-Zelda!!-_

_-papa__!!-_

_-hija todo va a estar bien…tranquila-_

_-papa quiero irme i nunca volver!-_

_-Hija no te puedes ir tan solo tienes 14 años!-_

_-papa no quiero regresar!!-_

_-Impa llévatela a el bosque, en el castillo Z-_

_-pero señor…-_

_-que te la lleves!-_

_Yo seguía llorando, no quería a nadie solo estar lejos_

_-claro señor, vamos Zel-_

_Impa me subió al caballo y me llevo a el bosque, duramos como 4 horas en llegar al castillo Z… desde ese dia vivo aquí, no veo a nadie._

-Zel, vamos llego una noticia del reino-

-nOn no me digas que otra vez otro caballero decidió venir por mi…jajajajajaja-

-jajajaja no Zel no jajajajaja ya basta de esa patética leyenda jajajaja-

-jajaja todos creen que estoy aquí enserada y esperar a mi príncipe azul jajajaja-

-jajaja ya basta Zelda con esa historia vamos a la noticia-

Si, Impa y yo nos divertíamos a lo máximo, inventamos una leyenda y mi papa colaboro, la leyenda dice que si alguien llega a encontrar el castillo Z encontrara una princesa que se ira con el y juntos gobernaran Hyrule.

Clásico la princesa, el reino, un tesoro… jajajaja en estos tiempos todos creen cualquier cosa.

-mira la noticia dice: el rey ira a el Desierto Dorado, porque sera el cumpleaños numero 19 del príncipe Adrián, .-

-Impa… Adrian yo lo conosco no?…

-claro que si tu y el se conocen desde bebes, vamos al jardín-

-no Impa hoy no me siento con ánimos para pintar o algo así, estaré en el estudio.-

-claro niña-

Bajo las escaleras ay una puerta muy grande, era el estudio, bastante grande.

Ahí había un escritorio, una pequeña sala con una chimenea, un gran ventanal que daba al jardín encantado, junto a el ventanal estaba un escritorio revuelto, con hojas, pintura, ahí era donde yo diseñaba mi propia ropa, si, tenia que hacer algo durante todos estos años digo que querían que estuviera asiendo, estar en la torre mas alta esperando a mi príncipe?!, claro que no.

-veamos, hoy mmmm voy mmmm voy a leer un libro nwn- y eso hice

dejen coments pliz!!!

para saver si les gusto


	2. en casa de Malon

por fin!! lo sinto!! siisiisiiii prdon revoruje los capitulos!! pero aqui esta el 2!! siisiii

2.- en casa de Malon

Soldados tratando de detener a un chico mientras el le les ganaba, en el castillo todo estaba bien bueno no en mi castillo Z sino en el castillo de Hyrule, la lluvia empezaba a caer,,,

-soldados!-

-señor!-

Todos se formaron

-recojan y se acabo todo-

-señor si señor-

Todos se movilizaron

-Link gracias por venir-

-no ahí porque-

Todo sereno, solo las gotas se escuchaban en los largos pasillos de el castillo.

-nOn link-

-amigo!-

-que aras hoy?-

-no se, ir a visitar a Malon-

-quieres venir con nosotros?-

-no gracias, estoy un poco ocupado con unas cosas-

-bueno, saluda a Malon de mi parte-

-claro-

Link se monto en sui caballo y fue con Malon, ella vivía cerca del castillo, era una casita pequeña pero acogedora, en la parte de atrás tenia un hermoso jardín ya que a ella le gustaba plantar algunas flores,

Toc toc, abren la puerta…

-Link!-

-Malon!-

-que haces aquí?-

-no se la verdad, pero te tengo que contar algo-

-no me digas, es otro de tus sueños donde estas cayendo y cuando estas a punto de estrellarte en el suelo despiertas?-

-jajajajajaja, no Malon, soñé con la princesa Zelda-

-O.o no me digas? Como fue el sueño? Cuéntame-

-mira así empezó…-

_Link corría lo mas rápido posible en el bosque, cuando de pronto vio una luz…_

_-Link…Link…-_

_Link escucho esa voz, al principio le daba miedo pero cundo mas la escuchaba le daba tranquilidad, paz, dulzura, entre otras cosas…_

_-Link tienes que venir…-_

_-qui..qui…quien eres?-_

_-soy el espíritu de la princesa Zelda… ella esta mal no quiere reconocer nada… solo tu la podrás ayudar…-_

_-estas ablando de la princesa que esta en la torre mas alta del castillo Z?-_

_-Link…-_

_Mi espíritu se aserción mas a el y cundo estaban casi frente afrente…_

_-Link demonios que no hablo lo suficiente mente despacio para que entiendas?!!!-_

_-emmm si-_

_-tienes que liberarme-_

_-pero que tu no puedes impulsar a Zelda a que salga del castillo?-_

_-Link… eres tonto o que? Te estoy llamado a ti porque así es el destino!-_

_-oooooooo ya entiendo quiere que yo la rescate-_

_-Link eres más torpe que una mula, si eso es lo que quiero-_

_Link empezó a saltar como tonto riendo, empezó a abrazar a mi espíritu…_

_-que te pasa, suéltame-_

_-voy a ser el rey, voy a ser le rey!!-_

_-cállate-_

_Le suelta una bofetada_

_-perdón ToT-_

_-ahora Link, sigue mis señales y te guiaran a Zelda-_

_-_y desperté, que crees que sea ese sueño?-

_-_Link, le estuviste replicando a un espíritu?-

-no entendía-

-estupido!-

-perdón!-

-mira Link, si vuelves a tener ese sueño es verdad-

-emm entonces me duermo?-

-pues si crees que si es lo correcto hazlo-

-bien, me voy a mi camita nn-

Y así Link sube las escaleras ya que se estaba quedando con Malon, mientras Link dormía, Malon abajo asía la comida

-diosas denme fuerzas para soportar a Linky!-

Y desde arriba se escucha un grito

-no me digas Linky y sopórtame!!-

dejen comentarios!!!


	3. unun principe verde?

hehehe esta largito! buneo exis saludos a todos!! sisiiisiii vean mi metrooo... siiisiiisii !! se aseptan comentarios!

3.- un… un príncipe verde?

Dormía tranquilamente en mi cuarto cundo el sol decidió darme un saludo y las aves también, en el gran ventanal entraban los rayos del sol y como estaba un poco abierta escuchaba el cantar de las aves

-estupido solo-

Me levante y grite por la ventana

-cállense, que no tiene una voz tan linda que digamos!-

Cierro la ventana y me acuesto, pasaron 1 segundo, 2 ,3, 4…1 minuto cundo

-ahhhhhhhhh! Estupido sol!!-

Me tape con todas las cobijas y al poco tiempo…

-ase calor!!-

Con un pequeño mal movimiento me caigo de la cama, me di un golpe que aun me duele, en eso escucho los pasos de Impa y entra a mi habitación gritando

-por las diosas niña, porque tanto grito?!-

Impa mira por todo mi cuarto y no me ve

-Zelda donde estas?! Se abra caído por la ventana?-

-aquí estoy!-

-a perdón nn-

Prácticamente me estaba pisando ya que asomo a la ventana y yo estaba enseguida de la ventana.

-vamos niña báñate y baja a desayunar-

-porque tanta presión?-

-hoy siento que las diosas están por aquí-

-que?-

-nada! Alístate-

Y le ice caso me metí a la tina y me empecé a relajar porque no avía empezado el día muy lindo que digamos, fui a mi ropero y vi muchos vestidos de todos colores, empecé a moverlos para ver cual me ponía hoy, encontré uno que se me asía adecuado para este día, no era llamativo, era color verde claro muy hermoso y era largo.

Fui a mi tocador y me maquille me recogí mi pelo con mi tiara y me cepille mi pelo asta que quedo suave.

Me asome a la ventana y sonreí el viento soplo y me dio en mi cara.

-que lindo día, perdón señor sol _espera le hable a el sol?-_

No tenia mucha hambre así que me decidí ir un rato a regar las plantas, ver el rió, si era un hermoso jardín

-creo que hoy alguien esta enamorada!-

Era Impa detrás de mi.

-Impa bien sabes como me siento respecto al amor y no quiero qué me arruines el día si-

-bueno bueno-

-sabes que quiero?-

-no, pero deberías querer un novio!-

-ja ja quiero ir a la torre-

-bueno yo iré al bosque por algo de fruta-

Y así fui a la torre, era amplia y blanca, todo era blanco, en el centro del cuarto estaba una cama con cortinas que caían desde el techo asta el piso, avía un caminito de velas que Impa siempre prendía, se supone que yo tengo que estar aquí dormida asta que el príncipe venga y me rescate, pero quien cree en esas tonterías.

-valla que si es blanco-

Me asomo por la ventana y escucho como un caballo viniendo así el castillo

-pero que es esto? Debe ser Impa!-

Bajo y me acomodo en el estudio

En el bosque alguien se acercaba muy rápido asta que llego al castillo se bajo del caballo y empezó a caminar. Era Link se acerco a la puerta y la abrió con lentitud, no izo ruido así que yo no puede escuchar ya que estaba en el suelo del estudio tirada leyendo, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un gran salón estaba vació, camino asta la puerta que daba ya bien al castillo y la abrió

Link entro y vio la sala empezó a caminar…

-esto es el castillo?-

Dijo en voz baja voltio al techo y había una gran Z grabada de oro

-wow eso responde mi pregunta, el espirito es listo!-

Siguió caminando asta debajo de las escaleras toparse con la puerta que dada al estudio y la abrió lentamente, yo escuche y sabia que no era Impa así que Salí por la otra puerta, subí corriendo las escaleras…

-oye!-

Me grito

-ahhhh!-

Pensaba en que era un ladrón , recorrí el pasillo y depuse di vuelta en otro pasillo que estaba asta el fondo

-espera!!-

Escuchaba los pasos mas cerca y después vi. una puerta y me metí ahí

-abre!-

Golpeo la puerta y me tiro, caímos al suelo, Link estaba arriba de mi frente a frente

-princesa Zelda?

-quien eres?-

-Link vine a rescatarte-

En ese momento se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme, izo una reverencia y depuse dijo

-eres la princesa?-

Yo estaba paralizada

-si-

En eso escuche como el caballo de Impa llegaba

-rápido-

Lo tome de la mano y Salí corriendo a la torre mas alta, después de unos segundos se escucho un jarrón que se rompía

-por las diosas Impa eres una tonta!!-

Grito Impa

-quien es?-

Pregunto Link, en eso se escucharon los pasos de Impa que subían las escaleras, yo aun no soltaba la mano de Link y lo jale al piso estábamos prácticamente agachados

-Link… no estamos solos-

-quieres decir que.. ahí un mostró allá?

-no es Impa la que me cuida, si te ve armara un escándalo-

El me levanto y yo solté su mano, lo mire fijamente, era tan perfecto ojos azules como el mar, su pelo era rubio y tenía buen cuerpo.

-soy Link-

-creo que tu ya me, conoces, soy Zelda-

En eso me percate que los paso ya no seguían y alguien estaba atrás de Link, era Impa.

-valla, valla, valla que tenemos aquí?-

Los dos nos quedamos asustados por el tono de voz de Impa, Link reacciono saco su espada me empujo a mi de tras de el y se puso en guarda lo cual a mi me parecía fantástico ya que su cara formaba una expresión de valentía.

-no Link es Impa ella me cuida-

-Link?-

Dijo Impa con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos

-si, es mi nombre-

-nOn Link que gusto-

Impa lo golpeo en la espalda como un saludo, el se puso normal guardo su espada e izo una mueca de dolor.

-por que pena Link, creo que esta jovencita no estaba en su puesto, tu sabes como decía la leyenda-

-ja ja ja-

rió nervios y confundido

-Impa porque no dejas que Link i yo platiquemos-

-claro Zelda, ahora nuestro secreto no es un secreto jajajajaja-

-creo que esto es confuso-

-chicos mejor vallan a el estudio, yo are limonada-

Fuimos al estudio y nos pusimos a platicar, el así preguntas y yo las respondía, e igual abreves, platicábamos y platicábamos, Link me sonrió y me pregunto como avía llegado aquí, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y con voz llorosa le conté lo que avía pasado

-Link, tenia un cuanto de hadas asta que un día el y yo fuimos a el mercado y hubo un incendio, nos callo una tienda casi encima, nadie nos ayudaba, yo tenia a mi hermano en mis brazos hincada, solo me decía que tenia que ser fuerte para ser una excelente reina y fue ahí cundo no sentí su calor, un soldado llego me lo quito y se fue-

Me solté llorando y Link me abrazo, nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro, estábamos tan cerca, sentía su aliento, veía sus ojos y el se puso algo nervioso, serramos los ojos y cundo estábamos a punto de besarnos…

-nOn chicos traje la limonada!!-

Entro Impa los dos nos sepamos bruscamente.

-les pasa algo?-

-na…na..Nada-

Dijo Link

-tengo que irme, ya casi esta oscureciendo, y el bosque es peligroso-

-bueno Link te esperamos Zelda y yo otro día!-

-si Link-

Y se fue, era noche yo no podía dormir, pensaba en el, Salí al jardín a mirar las estrellas, se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, me solté llorando, en eso alguien me abraza por atrás, era Link

-nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada-

Me abrazo y luego me beso, fue un beso tan lindo, duro unos minutos, después nos separamos y me sonrió y me abrazo.

dejen comentarios!!!


	4. te lo muestro

4.-mostrando mi mundo

Después de dos días, Link y yo nos seguimos viendo. Link me predio que le enseñara mi forma de vida, cosas así, como me divertía.

-muy bien Link mañana por la mañana nos vemos-

-me parece fantástico-

-esta bien-

-te voy a entrañar toda la noche-

-pues sabes, P yo no!-

-ah entonces yo no volveré-

-no Link, estoy jugando-

-lo sabia-

Me cargo y empezó a darme vueltas, nos caímos y quedamos frente a frente, el me dio un tímido beso y me ayudo a levantarme.

Al día siguiente, Link llego temprano por la mañana, Impa le sirvió desayuno.

-gracias Impa, se ve delicioso-

-gracias Link, ojala que la princesa piense igual, Link puedo acerté una pregunta?-

-claro-

-amas a Zelda?-

-Impa, desde que soy un pequeño y la veía por los jardines de reino tenia tantas ganas de decirle que la amaba y darle un abrazo, pero después de su desaparición perdí la esperanza de estar con ella pero, nunca me canse de amarla, ojala Zelda pensara como yo-

-Link, claro que Zel piensa igual, es solo que teme que de nuevo pase algo malo-

-yo nunca dejaría que le pasara nada malo, ni que algo al hiciera sentir mal-

Yo estaba detrás de la puerta cuando escuche eso, esas palabras me hicieron pensar en lo mucho que me quería, entre feliz como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Zel!-

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y alza la mano y me da una rosa

-bueno, que esperamos Link mi mundo te esta esperando-

Y así fui al jardín y le mostré todo lo que yo había echo

-tu hiciste eso?

-que? El laberinto? No fue gran cosa-

-que? Como que no fue gran cosa? Te debió tomar un año!-

-y luego, tengo que hacer algo!-

Todo la mañana estuvimos jugando en el laberinto y asiendo jardinería, en la tarde le dije que si quería ir a comer algo y acepto

-bueno que vas a preparar?-

-como que voy a preparar?-

-bueno pensé que tu ibas a cocinar-

-no los dos vamos a cocinar-

-esta bien, pero te advierto que no soy bueno cocinando-

-Link ve preparando pan o algo así voy por unas cosas al estudio-

-bien bien bien-

Empezó a prender fuego y hacer estupideces no se dio cuata que dejo unos papeles cerca de la lumbre y se empezó a incendiar, el ni cuanta se dio ya que estaba mirando por la ventana empezó a oler a quemado y por fin voltio el "héroe" y empezó a echarle agua y cosas ase que solo avivaron mas el fuego

-por la diosas! Que alguien me ayude, Zelda me va a matar!-

-Link?-

Grite desde el estudio porque se escuchaba mucho ruido de sartenes cayéndose y cosas así

-Zel que pasa?-

Grito nervioso

-esta todo bien?-

Dije eso mientras entraba a la cocina

-O.o Link!-

-yo no fui-

-Impa!!-

Bajo Impa y nos ayudo a apagar el fuego y hacer comida. Después Link se tuvo que ir porque Malon le avía pedido un favor.

Al día siguiente Link no puedo venir porque tenía entrenamiento con los soldados. Ese día me puse a diseña un vestido corto para, no se. llego la noche y me dormí. Al día siguiente llego Link demasiado temprano, el sol ni siquiera avía salido, entro fue directamente a mi habitación y se sentó ahí, viéndome.

-es tan hermosa-

Yo entre sueños sentía las acaricias de Link por mi cara, después sentí el beso que me dio en la frente, yo agarre su mano y no la solté, el trato de quitármela pero yo me aferre, despues hice un movimiento que izo que Link se tirara a la cama, bueno prácticamente se acostara

-Zel? Despierta-

-eee?-

Abrí los ojos y estábamos frente a frente

-Link que ases aquí?-

-no se-

-cuando llegaste-

-ase un rato-

Me miro a los ojos fijamente y dijo

-estas hermosa aun cunado duermes-

-Link…-

Me sonroje

-si?-

-puedes salirte de mi cama!!-

-ahh si perdón!-

Después de que me bañe y cambie fui abajo a desayunar donde Link me esperaba depuse le dije que iríamos a un lugar especia.

Me subí a mi caballo y el también, fuimos asta un claro

-…-

-Link te pasa algo?-

-….-

Sus ojos estaban muy pero muy abiertos y se boca abierta.

-Link se te va a meter una mosca!!-

-aaaaahhh!! Sácamela!-

-ahhhh que ago!!-

Link escupió a la mosca y después se enjuago al boca e izo un chorro de escándalo por eso

-Link…no te pienso besar-

-Zelda solo fue una mosca!-

-que asco!-

Después no sentamos a admirar un poco el paisaje, comimos, reímos, platicamos…

-sabes, es hermoso-

Se aparo y me levanto, me abrazo por la espalda y me susurro al oído

-pero tu eres mas hermosa-

En eso momento me sonroje, después seguimos viendo el panorama.

-Vamos al lago!-

-como quieras-

Me adelante un poco y después grite

-Link que es eso en el agua!!-

-que?!-

Se acerco para ver que era y después yo lo empuje

-jajajajajajajaja-

-Zelda me las vas a pagar!-

-jajajajajaja-

-ayúdame!-

Me extendió el brazo y yo lo sujete, después el me jalo al agua

-Link!-

-me la debías!-

Nos quedamos un rato ahí y después nos salimos, nos sentamos y empezamos a platicar

-bueno Zelda y esto ases todos los días?-

-no, diseño ropa, pinto, limpio la casa, ago comida, practico mi magia, ago jardinería y otras cosas-

-me encantaría verte hacer todo eso-

-si-

-bueno lo podría ver si me quedara a vivir en el castillo-

Dijo eso y agacho al cabeza

-sabes que Link!-

-que? _ToT ya no tengo novia, lo estropee todo!-_

_-_me parece una idea fantástica!-

-enserio?-

-claro!-

-enserio enserio enserio-

-Link cállate-

-nOn abrázame!-

Después nos abrazamos y fuimos con Impa para contarle la gran idea, ya llegaba mucho de conocer a Link mazo menos un mes

Pasaron los días y Link se quedo en el castillo, un día rete a Impa a un duelo de magia

-vamos Impa tienes miedo de que te gane?-

-Zelda no me provoques-

-tienes miedo-

-Zelda afuera-

Salimos e Impa izo un movimiento que izo que las plantas se movieran e hicieran espacio, me pongo un guardia e Impa, en eso sale Link emmmm en pijamas, bueno no era una pijama sino eran unos boxers, Impa y yo nos quedamos viendo y nos atacamos de la risa ya que Link estaba todo despeinado y traía la almohada marcada en la cara.

-jajajajajajajaja-

-jajajajajajajaja-

-que?-

-Link, linda pijama-

-hace mucho calor! Que asen?-

-vamos a hacer un duelo de magia-

-wow-

Se quedo ahí viendo como Impa y yo asimos conjuro y cosas asi, depsu fuimos a desayunar y Link dijo que se tenia que ir con Malon ya que estaba un poco enferma, me pregunto que si queria ir con el…

-bueno creo que sera lindo-

Mi voz no parecia convencer a Impa y le dije a link que tenia sueño y me fui a mi cuarto, Impa me sigio…

-que pasa Zel, que no quieres ir con Link?-

-claro que si, lo que em da miedo es de nuevo ver a las mismas personas que dejaron que mi hermano se…muriera-

-niñas tranquila todo saldra bien-

En ese momento se me vinieron las palabras de Link a la mente "yo nunca dejaría que le pasara nada malo, ni que algo al hiciera sentir mal" y me dormí con esas palabras.


	5. un dia con Malon

5.- un día con Malon

En la mañana Link entro a mi cuarto y me despertó

-Zelda, vamos-

-a que horas te despiertas?-

-Zelda!-

Me levante y me metí al baño, me bañe, me vestí y aliste ropa y todo eso.

Baje las escaleras y Link me esperaba.

-vamos-

-claro-

Salí del castillo, Impa se soltó llorando y dijo que me iba a extrañar, me subí a Epona, el caballo de Link. Después de un rato llegamos al pueblo. Todo era como lo recordaba, aun que nada se estaba quemando, Link me dijo que me pusiera una capa para que nadie me reconociera.

-ya casi llegamos con Malon-

-enserio, que emoción!-

En el camino pasamos cerca del castillo, yo me oculte en la espalda de Link por que se me avía olvidado como le iba a hacer con mi padre.

-que pasa Zel?-

-es solo que mi padre no sabe nada de esto-

-yo creo que lo tomare bien-

Pasamos tiendas y cosas así, Link se detuvo y se baja, me ayudo a bajarme, estabamos enfrente de una casi muy linda.

-aquí es Zel-

-Link, que tal si a Malon no le caigo bien?-

-la vas a encantar-

Link toco y después se abrio la puerta, nos encontramos con Malon, era una chica de pelo rojo y muy linda.

-Link!-

Lo abrazo y depuse me vio con cara de quien es esta

-hola-

-Malon, ella es Zelda-

-la princesa Zelda?-

-si-

Malon izo una reverencia y yo la dije que no era necesario, pasamos a la casa y Malon avía preparado comida

-gracias Malon se ve deliciosa-

-gracias princesa-

-no me digas princesa dime Zelda-

-perdón Zelda, esto de tener a la princesa es algo raro-

Después de comer fuimos al mercado a comprar, Malon tenia una amiga que asía vestidos y fuimos

-mira, Zelda que lindo-

-esta hermoso-

-emmm chicas, esto va a tardar?-

-Link siéntate ahí y vas a ver-

-si Linky, hazle caso a tu novia-

Entre a un pequeño cuarto y me puse un vestido, Salí y Link se quedo con los ojos abiertos

-que? Me queda mal?-

-Zel estas hermosa-

Era un vestido corto, blanco que se abrochaba con un listón por la cintura, el listón era verde limón y parecía de muñequita.

-gracias-

Después salio Malon con un vestido largo de noche, color azul cielo.

-Link pruébate algo-

-no-

-ándale-

-no-

-por favor-

Púese mi carita mas linda y le di un beso en el cachete.

-bueno-

-si!-

Salio vestido muy bien, era un traje de gala, negro como la noche.

-nOn te ves muy lindo-

-gracias-

Depuse Link nos llevo a ver algunas joyas y cosas así, Malon se compro un collar muy lindo de piedras y Link me compro un collar censillo pero que tenia un dije hermoso, era moradito.

-gracias-

-te amo-

Malon trabajaba en el castillo como dama de concejera del la ayudante del rey

-Malon y as visto a mi padre?-

-claro, en algunas cosas de suma importancia-

-y tiene buen carácter?-

-Zelda bien sabes que el tiene buen, muy buen humor, pero desde que te fuiste se puso algo tenso-

-y cuantos años tienes?-

-una año menos que Link-

-ósea 19, yo tengo 18-

En eso llega Link con comida

-Link! Eres un asalta cunas!-

-porque?-

-la pobre de Zelda tiene 18 y tu 20!-

-y eso que tiene que ver?-

-si Malon, no es tan malo, o si?-

-claro que si es malo, Zelda aun es una niña y tu eres un señor!!-

-le estas diciendo viejo a Link y a mi bebe?-

-jajajajajajajaja-

Los tres nos reímos y seguimos platicando mientras comíamos, depuse se izo tarde, ya era hora de que nos fuéramos, Malon nos invito a que nos quedarnos a dormir, a mi me callo muy bien Malon.

-gracias Malon-

-no ahí por nada, Zelda-

Subimos y yo me quede a dormir en la cama de Malon y Link en otro cuarto, toda la noche Malon y yo nos estuvimos platicando y asiéndole bromas a Link.

-buenos días-

-buenos días Zelda-

Baje a desayunar y Malon y Link ya estaban cambiados y arreglados

-Zel, alístate Malon y yo te llevaremos al lago-

-si Zel, vamos a ir a acampar-


	6. vamos a acampar!

5.-vamos a acampar

-ya estoy-

-bueno sube a Epona-

-Link, y Malon?-

-a si se adelanto porque tenia que comprar algunas cosas-

-bueno-

Subimos a Epona y fuimos al lago, a mi se me avía olvidado ponerme la capa pero, depuse Link me lo recordó, nos encontramos a Malon en el mercado, el a me dijo que unos guardias estaban muy raros, como que la estaban siguiendo

-Malon no te hicieron nada?-

-no Link, solo me siguieron y luego desaparecieron-

-que raro, bueno vamos a el campo-

Depuse de media ora llegamos al campo, era muy lindo parecía una pradera.

-chicas quédense aquí, yo iré por leña-

-Link esta ves no te hagas el muy héroe-

-Malon deja a mi novio!-

Nos quedamos asiendo comida y levantando una carpa.

-Zelda, ayúdame con este lado-

-espérate estoy con este otro-

-no entiendo como asen estas cosas-

-ni yo-

-Zelda, que es eso en los arbustos?-

-Malon a de ser una ardillita-

-no en ese el de allá, mas para allá, parece una silueta de un hombre-

-a de ser Link-

-pero Link se fue por allá-

-entonces que es-

-mira ya no esta!-

-olvídalo-

No sabíamos que era lo que nos estaba observando, pero en el castillo, no el Z, se avían enterado que yo ya no estaba en el castillo Z y andaban vigilando, yo no savia de eso pero si savia que un día le debía que decir a mi padre y eso me preocupaba.

Malon se puso su traje de baño y se metió a nadar al lago y estaba viéndola cunado Link me tapo los ojos y me dio una rosa

-Link esta hermosa!-

-espero que me des las gracias de otra forma-

Me lance a el y le di un beso, caímos al suelo y salimos rodando después quedamos frente a frente y le di otro beso

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!-

-Malon!-

Los dos dijimos al mismo tiempo, Link saco su espada y corrió asía donde etaba Malon, salto al agua y la saco

-Malon estas bien?-

-Link, alguien lanzo una flecha al agua y casi me da-

-Malon tranquila-

Link se levanto y grito, yo estaba ayudando a Malon a que se tranquilizarse

-da la cara, si tan macho eres para lanzar una flecha!!-

-Link, basta!-

Se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la frente y a Malon también, Link cargo a Malon asta su carpa y la metió ahí, después de unos minutos se durmió.

-Link ya casi es de noche, deja tu espada en paz, ya no va a volver-

-pero y si las ataca, me muero si te pasa algo-

-no va a pasar nada, siéntate aquí junto a mi-

-bueno-

Era tarde, yo me metía dormir con Malon y Link se fue a su tienda. Eran como las 3 de la mañana y yo escuche unas voces en el bosque, unos pasas y ruidos que nos radiaban y se acercaban

-Malon…Malon!-

Movía Malon para que se despertara

-que pasa?-

-escucha-

Malon puso cara de horror al escuchar todo eso

-Zelda ahí que salir e ir a la cabaña de Link-

-bueno, a la cuenta de tres…una-

-dos-

-tres!-

Corrimos a la tienda de Link, nos metimos y lo despertamos, el saco su espada y su arco para preparase

-chicas tienen que quedarse aquí-

-que pasa si te matan?-

-Malon no digas eso, es mi novio!-

-tranquilas, no me va a pasar nada-

Salio de la tienda, Malon me jalo y me saco

-que asen aquí, se supone que deben estar adentro-

-Zelda tiene miedo-

-que? No es cierto!-

Nos quedamos callados, pasaron varios segundos y solo se escuchaban los sonidos del bosque

-que paso?-

-si y los pasos?-

-niñas solo fue un sueño, vuelvan a la cama-

Y así fue, dormimos y despertamos, yo fui la primera, salí y me dirigí al lago que estaba muy pero muy cerca para mojarme mi linda carita.

-que lindo día-

Me levante y camine un poco para otro lado en lo que los demás despertaban pero…

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

una flecha salio de la nada y me dio en la pierna, no fue tan grabe pero dolía, no savia que hacer solo grite…

-Link!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Link corrió asía mi, Malon izo lo mismo

-Zelda que te paso-

-Link me dieron, mira-

Le enseñe la flecha

-Zelda, tranquila, nada te va a pasar-

-Zelda, amiga nada malo pasa-

Vi al cara de Link llena de dolor y furia me cargo y me llevo a la tienda, Malon se quedo con miedo mientras Link fue por unas vendas

-Zelda que paso-

-mugre tipo que lanzo esa flecha, me las va a pagar, te lo juro Zelda voy a matar al que te izo esto-

Se acerco a mi y puso mi cabeza en sus prietas

-Link no te vallas-

-no lo are, Malon ve a fuera a mi tienda y saca agua-

-si-

Malon salio de la cabaña cunado

-ahhhh!-

-Malon!-

Link trato de levantarse pero…


	7. ablando con el rey

7.-ablando con el rey

Entraron unos soldados y lo sujetaron, yo me asuste mucho

-quítense-

Link luchaba y luchaba para que lo liberara, un soldado me agarro y me sujeto las manos con una soga

-no la toquen, suéltenla!!-

-Link!!-

Nos sacaron de la tienda y me subieron a una carreta, me estaba mareando y me desmaye, solo escuche el grito de Link

-Zelda te amo!!-

Y ya no vi nada, desperté en una habitación muy lujosa, era de noche, me tome la cabeza porque me dolía y vi mi pierna que estaba vendada me levante lo mas rápido posible y llegue asta la puerta, escuche voces que venían de afuera, me agache y vi a mucha gente que caminaba cerca de la puerta

-que es esto?-

Rápido fui a la ventana y vi, estaba en el castillo, pero no en el Z sino en el verdadero.

-au, mi pierna-

-vamos a entrar-

-pero es que pasa si esta dormida?-

-no importa-

Corrí a la cama y me acosté, escuche como entraba gente…

-Zelda?-

Me destaparon y todos se me quedaron viendo

-ahh!-

-Zelda tranquila-

-Impa?-

Los que estaban en mi habitación eran Impa, mi papa, un señor que era consejero y algunos soldados

-Zelda como pudiste!-

-papa!-

Lo abrace y salieron las lagrimas…

-hija porque te fuiste del castillo Z sin avisarme?-

-papa, es que…-

-no te procures hija, los rateros que te robaron pagaran caro-

-señor!-

Dijo Impa abrazándome

-no quiero que se hable mas del tema, Zelda quédate aquí!-

-papa pero no…-

-bamonos!-

Salieron todos del cuarto menos Impa…

-no!! Van a matar a Malon y… y a…no!!-

-tranquila Zelda-

-como que tranquila, estas loco los van a matar!!-

-cálmate, tengo un plan para que los liberemos, tu padre no va a querer creer nada-

Me dijo el plan y yo me cambie, me puse mas cómoda. Salimos de mi habitación y recorrimos los largos y oscuros pasillos del castillo, no recordaba muchas cosas, pero no me importaba quería salvar a Link, bajamos y bajamos asta que llegamos a los calabozos

-Zelda tu ve, yo distraeré a los guardias-

-muy bien-

-señores disculpen me pueden ayudar con esto-

Yo aproveche y baje, recorrí celdas y celdas asta que…

-Link!!-

-Zelda, estas bien, no te paso nada?-

-Link tranquilo, te voy a sacar, y Malon?-

-en la celda de allá-

Escuche que bajaban soldados y me escondí, obviamente no podía hacerlo en estos momentos así que me fui a hablar con mi padre

Toc toc

-adelante-

-papa!-

Lo abrace y le conté todo lo que avía pasado durante estos años, pero cuando llegue a la parte del rescate…

-hija, no te preocupes, si ese soldado Link no hubiera llegado tu estarías a salvo-

-que?-

-si, si te hubieras quedado ahí, hubiera ido el príncipe de el Desierto soloso y te hubiera rescatado-

-papa pero no entiendes-

-claro que si, se quienes son esas personas, Malon tenia un gran trabajo y ahora lo perdió y Link es el que mas me duele, porque era el mejor de los mejores pero secuestrándote ahora se que no es nada-

-papa pero es que yo…-

-hija, pasado mañana será su juicio, los tendré en la celda y no les dare de comer, y después esos pagaran!-

-papa no!!, nunca te dejare que hagas eso!!-

-hija porque?, no quiero escuchar que tienes una relación con ellos!!-

-papa es que…-

-es que nada, vete!!-

Salí corriendo de su cuarto llorando, no podía hacer nada en dos días iban a matar a las dos personas que me avían vuelto la libertad y el los quería matar!!

Me quede encerrada en mi cuarto, llego el día del juicio, yo fui, para cumplir el plan que Impa y yo aviamos planeado, se supone que íbamos a aflojar las cadenas así ellos las romperían y se fueran depuse del juicio.

-orden el la sala!-

Me senté junto a mi padre que estaba asta mero arriba del salón

-se acusa a estos criminales por: violación de propiedad, secuestro y alta traición a la corona…-

-_blah blah blah es el juicio mas aburrido, o por las diosas ahí esta Link y Malon!! Espero que funcione!-_

-se le da la palabra a el rey para que nos informe del castigo que se les dara-

Se puso de pie mi papa y empezó a hablar

-el castigo para estos criminales que han secuestrado a mi hija será una muerte en la orca-

Vi que Malon estaba llorando y Link la abrazaba, entonces vi a Impa que me dio la señal para empezar a hacer mi acoto!

-ahhhh!!

-hija que te pasa?-

Me tire al suelo y me agarre mi pierna, todos se levantaron y trataron de ayudarme

-MI PIERNA!!! CLAMABRE!!!ME DA!!! ME DA!!! EL JOQUITIPOQUITI!!-

-hija que te da el que?!?!?-

-EMMM EMMM _di algo…inútil! di algo!_, ME DUELE LAPRIENA!!!-

Link jalo las cadenas y se libero depuse ayudo a Malon corrieron y corrieron, cuando la gente dejo de verme yo también corrí asía donde estaba ellos, salimos de la corte y empezó la persecución, no me podían ver con ellos porque sino mi padre me mataría así que yo me fui por otro lado, corría y corría, me metí al bosque donde se supone que Malon estaría y fue ahí cuando la vi…

-Malon vete, corre al pueblo que esta cerca de aquí vete con tu prima!!-

-Zelda vas a estar bien?-

-vete!!-

Link corrió a el bosque, para encontrarnos pero no lo encontraba, por fin lo vi corriendo y lo seguí, corría muy lindo, pero debía alcanzarlo para irnos en Epona, escuchaba los pasos de los soldados detrás de mi y los gritos, tenia miedo pero tenia que al cansar a Link, me metí por otra parte para llegar mas rápido y fue ahí cuando me tropéese, no me fije y tropéese con una piedra, estaba toda sucia, mi vestido roto peor eso no fue lo peor


	8. todo vuelve a aser gris

**ATENCION****!!! ESTE CAPITULO DEBE SER LEIDO CON UNA CANCION TRISTE n.n ASI DARA MAS SENTIMIENTO!!**

**(CON LA DEL TITANIC ISE ESTE CAPITULO!!)**

8.-todo vuelve a hacer gris

**CANCION TRISTE!!!,,,,,,,, SE ESPESIFICA ARRIBA SI NO LO LEISTE!!**

**n.n gracias por su atención atO: Alejandra!**

-la casada esta serca!-

Fue lo primero que me di cuanta savia que me toparía con Link pero mis fuerzas se agotaron i me pare por un segundo…maldito segundo… ese segundo me costo la vida, porque un soldado fue mas listo y corrió mas y me atrapo. Estábamos frente a la cascada, nos acorralaron a mi y a Link que trataba de cruzar por el "puente" (N:A era un tronco!!)

-Link!!-

-Zelda!!-

-Les ordeno que me suelten!!-

Me trataban de atar como mil soldados, yo solo veía a Link que luchaba pero savia que no iba a poder con todos

-Link!!!-

-Zelda tranquila!!-

-ayúdame!!-

Mis lagrimas empezaron a caer, vi a Link y los dos sabíamos que esto no podríamos salir!!

-Zelda!!!-

-por favor déjenlo!!-

Me dieron un golpe fuerte en la cabeza así que caí tirada a la tierra no podía levantarme, me dolía todo…solo esperaba que Link viniera por mi pero…no fue asi…

-_si yo no existiera…Zelda no tendría problemas…si yo muriera… no le pasaría nada a Zelda…-_

_-Link…ella te ama…no hagas algo malo para ella…sabes cual es la única forma…lo lamento tanto chico…jamás pensé que esto pasaría…lo lamento-_

Esa voz y frase fue una luz brillante solo vista por los ojos de Link…

-Link te amo!!!-

-Zelda…nada pasa…te…te…amo..eres mi razón de ser…perdón !!-

Grito y vi como una lagrima salía…no…no podía ser…

-Link nooooooooo!!!!!

…vi …solo…a el cayendo por la casacaza

-noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! Link nooooooooooooooooo!!-

Nada… no podia creerlo…no…mi Link no…porque? porque la vida es tan injusta!?!?!...

-Zelda!-

Era Impa que me levantaba

-Zel…lo lamento tanto…lo vi todo-

-noooooooooooooo!! No me toques….no lo hagas!!-

La empuje y corri…nada era verdad…nada!! Corrí asía donde nadie me encontrara pero vi el caballo de mi padre y se bajo y me abrazo

-Zelda que te pasa?-

-que?!?!?-

-que te pasa hijita?-

-no me toques… me das asco!!-

-que te pasa?-

-lo mataste…mataste a mi hermano y a Link…el que me devolvió la felicidad!!-

-Zelda no es cierto!-

-claro que si!! Si no lo hubieras mandado al mercado el nunca abría muerto…y Link si no lo hubieras detenido…no hubiera muerto!!...Maldito!!!-

Me subí al caballo y me fui al castillo a llorar en mi cuarto (N:a no al castillo Z eee) me encerré y llore, llore asta quedarme sin lagrimas… recordaba los momentos felices de mi vida…eran pocos

Toc toc

-Zelda, hija, puedo pasar?

-no!! Vete!!

No comía, no dormía, prácticamente no así nada, no dejaba de pensar en Link su sonrisa, sus ojos llenos de vida, cuando me miraba y me decía que me amaba, que era lo mas lindo del mundo, las rosas que regalaba cada vez que me veía…pero nada va hacer igual…ya nada era feliz

Pasaron los días, semanas cuando recibí una visita que me alegro algo pero no del todo

Toc toc

-que parte de no me molesten no entienden?!?!-

-Zelda soy Malon-

-pasa-

Le abrí la puerta y me abrazo, depuse platicamos un poco de cómo avía venido aquí y que avía echo estos días

-y como vas con lo de…-

-mal, lo extraño-

-yo también lo extraño-

No aguantamos las lagrimas y salieron

-Malon, cuéntame de el-

-era, no sigue siendo la persona mas fabulosa del mundo-

-lo extraño tanto-

-porque? Porque tuvo que hacer eso?-

-Malon…por favor eres la única persona que tengo…no me dejes-

-yo te cuido Zelda, no te preocupes Link, yo la cuido-

Depuse de un rato se tuvo que ir y me quede sola…de nuevo

-Zelda…puedo pasar?…soy Impa-

-pasa-

Dije fría y sin ánimos

-Zelda…te traje comida-

-gracias-

-Zelda…lo lamento mucho…si pudiera hacer algo sabes que lo aria-

-solo…vete quiero estar sola…aunque ay una cosa que quiero que hagas-

-dime-

-quiero…quiero que le digas al rey…-

Impa interrumpió

-a tu padre?-

-padre? Al que mata a tus seres queridos, es tu padre?-

-Zelda pero…-

-no me importa!! Quiero que le digas que no quiero ser princesa! Y que por favor…-

No aguante y salieron las lagrimas

-que encuentre el cuerpo de Link…lo quiero….quiero enterrarlo enseguida de mi hermano…asi que si no te importa, quiero que te vallas y yo iré con el rey a decirle que algunas cosas van a cambiar-

-Zelda… no creo que encuentren el cuerpo-

-ENCUENTRNLO!!!!-

-si Zelda-

Salio de mi cuarto y yo me puse a comer.

Y así pasaron los días, no quería salir de mi cuarto, debes en cuando venia Malon a platicarme, la verdad es la única que me ase sonreír, no se porque…creo que me recuerda a Link…recuerdo cuando Malon me obligo a salir de mi cuarto

-vamos Zelda, si se puede!-

-pero yo no quiero!

-por favor…piensa que ay comida y cosas asi-

-no me importa la comida…bueno se me antoja no se algo dulce-

-bueno, te presentare a unos amigos que creo que no recuerdas: el señor ropero y el señor cepillo!-

-eee?-

-ase mucho que no te pones bonita y yo lo voy a hacer!-

Y así empezó a sacar sopa y ropa y ropa…desde cunado tengo ese vestido, y eso zapatos?...ejemmmm bueno continuemos

-ya quedaste-

Y si, avía quedado linda

-y porque en especial este dia quieres que salga? Y porque me pusiste tan bonita?-

-bueno, tengo una noticia-

-encontraron a Link?-

-emm, lo lamento pero no…-

-entonces que es?-

-buneo tu padre invito a un rey y quien sabe quien a cenar-

-Malon…-

-perdon!-


	9. encuentro real

9.-encuentro real

Bueno y así fue baje y era el príncipe de la tierra de Desierto soloso, tengo que decirlo era guapo, tenia ojos verdes pelo negro y pie blanca y muy bien parecido

-Buenas noches princesa Zelda-

-Buenas noches-

-bueno porque los muchachos van a platicar y nosotros arreglamos esas cosas?-

-Me parece fantástico-

Mi padre y su pare se conocían desde que yo nacía o talvez no, no se, el príncipe y yo

-me llamo Joyshak- (gracias Joy Karina por ayudarme con el nombre que me inspire en Santiago,,,el amigo de mi novio,,,y en Joy Karina!)

Izo una reverencia y yo también

-majestad, me entere lo que a pasado en estas ultimas semanas, lamento lo que paso con el joven guerrero Link-

-gracias-

-tengo entendido, si perdona mi imprudencia su gran excelencia, que ustedes dos tenían una relación…-

_-blah blah blah…como corren rápido los chismes, porque habla tan formal? Que no tiene vida o algo parecido? es gay verdad?-_

-pero cualquier cosa que necesite su majestad, espero poder cumplirla-

-gracias Joyshak, se significa mucho para mi-

-para mi es un gran placer servir a su majestad la princesa Zelda-

-por favor, Joyshak llámame Zelda-

-como gustes-

_-jamás avía tenido una platica tan, tan formal o algo así! Ya lo comprobé es gay jajajaja es gay!-_

-Princesa Zelda, príncipe Joyshak-

Entro un sirviente y gracias a las diosas callo a Joyshak

-La cena esta servida-

Joyshak extendio su codo para que yo me sujetara de el, si saven como no? Bueno fuimos al gran comedor y ahí nos estaban esperando mi padre y sus padres.

-no cren que asen una linda pareja mi Joyshak y Zelda?-

_-primera indirecta-_

-claro que si, chiacos sientense juntos-

-_segunda indirecta-_

-Zelda, dime hija, no cres que ustedes dos deverian conocerce mas-

-_trercera…y yo la bateo! _A que te refieres con conocernos mas?-

-bueno hija, esta reunion es para planiar que nuestros reynos se unan-

-_se va se va…la mando a volar! _QUE NOS CASEMOS?-

Del suto que me dio esa linda _repugnante _frase me cai de la silla

-Zelda, querida!-

Dijo Joyshak ayudandome a levantarme

-noo!-

Corri asia el patio, no podia ser, ase tres semanas avia muerto Link y ya me estaban invitando_ obligando _a casarme con un completo desconocido, pero debo admitirlo es lindo.

Cuando Sali era masomenos de noche, eso me recordo a Link y solte las lagrimas, avia una banca serca y me sente ay, al poco tiempo salio Joyshak

-veo que la noticia de nuestra boda te callo en el igado-

-si-

-yo tambien me asuste cuando me dijieron eso-

-asustarte por mi?-

-no, no sino porque yo no te conocia y bueno…solo tengo 19 años y prefiro aventurarme y aser cosas asi-

-perdon, pense que eras un principe presumido por tu forma de hablar y como te comportavas-

-no, yo no soy asi, bueno un poco, tengo que tener modales y comportarme como un principe, porque desde pequeño soñe el dia en que me coronavan y me casaba con mi princesa-

-yo tambien-

-bueno, creo que solo queda despedirnos-

Me dio un beso en el cachete y se fue, el no tiene la culpa de ser asi, lo abligan, tal vez podamos ser…

-y si mejor somos amigos?-

Se dio la buelta y sonrio

-me encantaria-

Nos pusimos a platicar y cosa asi, pasaron las horas, Impa salio y interrumpio nuestra agradable conversación

-disculpe, niños, es un poco tarde y sus padres estan preocupados-

-vamso en un minuto Impa-

-solo una cosa, principe Joyshak, se quedara a dormir aquí por un tiempo, en lo que sus padres arreglan esa pequeña cosa-

-gracias Impa-

Y le isimos caso el dormitorio de Joyshak estaba de otro lado del apsillo de mi dormitorio.

Llege a mi cuarto y vi que avia una cajita encima de mi cama con una carta, como yo tenia mucho sueño las pose en el tocador y me meti a la cama a dormir, justo cuando empece a soñar Joyshak estaba entrando a mi cuarto

Yo entre sueños sentía las acaricias de Joyshak por mi cara, después sentí el beso que me dio en la frente, yo agarre su mano y no la solté…

_-Link…Link…-_

_me recordo el día en que link se avia metido a mi avitacion y se avia quedado tirado en mi cama…pensava que era el, era porque estaba soñando justo con esa esena… y para mi sorpresa fue exactamente igual…_

….el trato de quitármela pero yo me aferre, despues hice un movimiento que izo que Joyshak se tirara a la cama, bueno prácticamente se acostara

-Zelda? Despierta-

-eee?-

Abrí los ojos y estábamos frente a frente

-Joyshak que ases aquí?_ Link…dije lo mismo que dije cuando…Link_-

-no se-

-cuando llegaste_ basta…deja de pensar en esa esena...pero Link_-

-ase un rato-

Me miro a los ojos fijamente y dijo

-estas hermosa aun cunado duermes-

-Joyshak…-

Me sonroje

-si?-

-puedes salirte de mi cama!!-

-ahh si perdón!-

-noo!! No peudes decir eso!!-

-perdon, solo queria darte un beso de buenas noches-

-espera…como sabes…Link…estaré loca?-

-de que hablas?-

-nada…nada…es solo que…Link-

-pasa algo con el?-

-no nada-

Depuse de eso se fue a dormir y yo me quede pensando…porque dijimos lo mismo cuando Link…vivia? Ya era de día


	10. la gran noticia

**Lamento las faltas de ortografía, escribo muy rápido!**

10.-la "gran noticia"

Me levante y me fui a bañar después fui a desayunar con mi padre

-querías verme?-

-si hija siéntate-

-primero te debo una disculpa-

-papa…-

-no, hija, ise mal, me comporte como un tonto al mandar a matar a…el, perdona, te quite todo lo feliz de tu vida, a tu hermano y a hora mate a un gran guerrero y a una persona muy especial para ti…aun recuerdo a tu hermano

-yo casi no-

-recuerdo como cabalgaba en su caballo…pero ese no es el tema, ablando de caballos te tengo una sorpresa…

-que es?-

-mira por la ventana-

Me asome por la ventana y era…era…

-Epona!-

Salí corriendo al patio, era Epona, la única cosa, perdona, persona que era de Link y bueno…era lo mejor

-pensé que se avía perdido-

-no, yo la encontré-

-eee?-

Detrás de un árbol salio Joyshak

-gracias!!-

-savia que te gustaría-

-es lo mejor que pudiste haber echo-

-bueno pensé que…tu sabes será bueno para…regalo de bodas-

-de que hablas?-

-Zelda…no leíste la carta que deje en tu cuarto?-

La carta!! Santas diosas…lo había olvidado, subí corriendo por las escaleras y llegue a mi cuarto, ahí estaba la pequeña cajita y la carta, me senté a leerla:

"_querida Zelda:_

_Te escribo esta carta para que sepas mi amor por ti,_

_Se que as sufrido, se que en tu corazón solo existirá una_

_Persona llamada Link._

_Se que aunque te de todo el mundo nunca me amarías_

_Pero se que ahí una cosa en el mundo que no tienes_

_Esto…_

Junto con la carta venia un retrato de Link, era cundo se graduó de la academia, que lindo se veía…

_Te doy esto, porque se que te ara feliz,_

_Yo te are feliz, porque desde ase tiempo cuando te vi_

_Caminando en los patios del castillo Z, quede completamente_

_Hechizado, porque eres tan bella._

_Se que no tocare tu corazón, pero quisiera da le una_

_Luz a tu vida, porque tu eres esa luz en mi vida._

_No existe cosa que me detenga para acerté sentir bien,_

_Link murió, las diosas tiene otro plan para ti_

_Y si me dejas compartir ese plan yo correría por todo_

_El mundo de felicidad._

_¿Quieres casarte con migo?_

_-Joyshak"_

Toc toc

-adelante-

Dije secándome las lágrimas

-hija, esa pregunta, lamentablemente es…es un echo-

-porque?-

-porque, un día una pequeña me dijo que se quería casar con un príncipe-

-papa era solo una niña!-

-y porque eres una princesa y tienes que ser reina, yo también me sacrifique, me case con tu madre, que en paz descanse-

-pero pensé que se amaban-

-la amaba, pero después , murió en esa guerra tan horrible, pero al final la ame con todo mi corazón, solo me quedaban tu y tu hermano, pero ahora solo me quedas tu-

-talvez…solo, es solo que no me quiero casar-

-hija, que pasara con Hyrule? Que es lo que Link quisiera que hicieras?-

Eso me dejo pensando, era cierto tenia que hacer algo, no por Hyrule ni por mi padre ni por nadie, solo por Link…

-Zelda-

-hola Impa-

-que va a pasar con Joyshak?-

-creo que Link quiere…quiere que tenga otra vida…la felicidad no es así!-

Solté las lagrimas, no podía creer que mi mundo giraba de un lado a otro combinado las cosas, necesitaba pensar, así que Salí a cabalgar en Epona, fui al lugar donde todo se volvió gris para mi, me baje y me puse justo donde Link estaba, ya avía pasado un mes con una semana, los días pasaban volando

-Epona?-

De repente no vi. a Epona

-Epona! No te suicides como Link!!-

Estaba viendo como quería bajar desesperadamente por el acantilado

-no!-

La detuve y vi sus ojos como que llenos de alegría y desesperación, depuse de un rato de meditar y pensar, sentí el viento como que me decía algo (N:A todo pocajontas!)no se que era pero no quería que parara

-ahí Link, si estuvieras aquí todo seria diferente-

-_Z…………………..e…………………………………..a…..-_

-Que fue eso?-

-_….-_

-quien es?-

Alguien a lo lejos decía Zea? No será ósea?, no entendía lo que me decía

-_a...y….-_

_-_que?-

Se estaba asiendo de noche y tenia miedo

-quien es?-

_-Z….e..a……………………………………….-_

Y ya no escuche nada, me subí en Epona demasiado asustada, tenia miedo de que fuera no se…una araña gigante o algo parecido, o un mutante, no se.

-Zelda hija que bueno que regresas-

-ujumm!-

-Joyshak te esta esperando para cenar-

-ahhhhh, mira que lindo-

-te pasa algo?-

-mmmmm que será, tal vez no se, mira que lindo-

-te drogaste? porque si lo ases prefiero que me digas para tratar de ayudarte!-

-no, es solo que no se, siento que algo bueno va a pasar-

Si Zelda, bravo!!, dale i dale con tus "cosa buenas",ahí vas y según tu algo va a pasar, invoca algo malo, ándale arruina mas tu vida!

-Zelda, me tenias preocupado-

-no te preocupes _gay-_

Empezamos a cenar y blah blah blah!

-si…blahblahblahlbha-

-_porque alguien no le pega!-_

Dije eso mientras agarraba un cucharón que estaba en la sopa y trataba de apuntarle a Joyshak pero…

-Hija, que opin…que ases con ese cucharón? O.o-

-querida, quieres mas sopa?-

-no! Gracias-

-entonces porque aun sostienes el cucharón?-

-que?-

Y me fije que mi brazo aun estaba con el cucharón justo encima de la cabeza de Joyshak

-emmm, emmm, que rica esta la sopa-

-jajajajaja, ahí hija!-

-ja..ja..ja..ja _debí pegarle cundo pude!-_

-bueno creo que este es el momento, querida-

Se paro y yo me pare, aunque no termine de tragar el pollo que "jumi" estaba delicioso (N:a eso comí hoy!) me tomo del brazo y…

-creo que el mes que entra es adecuado para casaron, no crees?

-q..u…e?

Dije escupiendo toda lo comida encima de la comida de Joyshak

-_chin porque no vomite en la cara de…DE MI ESPOSO!!!!!! O.O-_

-creo que por tu expresión tendrá que ser mas apresurado!-

-na,na,na,na-

-si, Zelda si, Joyshak ella siempre se queda pensando en las arañas gigantes, le da miedo que "existan"-

-cuénteme más de ella cuando era pequeña-

-na,na,na,na, naaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _yo no le tengo miedo a las arañas, bueno si n.n _-

Y me desmaye, que esperaba mas de mi patético cuerpo, que corriera nooo, que lo golpeara nooo, sino que me desmayara, desperté al día siguiente

-que demonios paso?

-Zelda amor traime mas limonada-

-limonada….que? porque esto vestida así?-

Exactamente traía puesto un uniforme de sirvienta, pero la falda era muy pero muy corta y blusa muy pero muy escotada

-porque traigo esto?-

-Zelda, traime eso y depuse limpias!-

-nooooo!!!!!!!!!!-

-JAJAJAJAJA, TIENES QUE OBEDECERME ERES MI ESPOSA…ESPOSA…ESPOSA-

-nooo nooo nooo, alguien llame al 911!!!-

Y deperte

-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-Zelda estas bien? O.o-

-Malon, que ases aquí?-

-tu padre me obligo a ser la que te vista el dia de tu boda y que no escaparas-

-no!-

**Píquenle donde dice GO y hagan feliz a una persona!!!**


	11. un lindo sueño

11.- un lindo sueño

**Okay, este capitulo esta rarito! Le pasa algo bueno a Zelda y algo malo! Santiago te volviste malo!! No me hables!**

Una semana paso desde la "gran noticia" de mi boda con Joyshak, Malon se avía quedado esa semana en el castillo para ayudarme a preparar la boda, pero prosigamos…

-Malon, rosa o salmón?-(N:A el color de mi pared de mi cuarto es color cereza salmón rosa y así!!! Es lindo)

-tiene una diferencia?-

-sinceramente no, bueno creo que si-

-tenemos que ir a la prueba de el banquete, comida!!!-

-Malon, vamos-

Pasamos del gran salón a la cocina para ver que iban a servir

-Comida!!!-

-Malon, déjale comida a Hyrule

Seguimos comiendo y comiendo, de echo fue Malon, seguimos así toda la semana, pasaron dos semanas, y llego el día del vestido

-Zelda? amor?-

-eee?

-despierta-

Eran las 8 de la mañana de sábado, yo que no soy afeminado, bueno si pero no soy hombre, me despierto a las 9:30

-tienes baba-

-ah? Si-

Dije limpiándome la baba porque en la noche ocurrió algo raro y así …(N:A mal pensados!!!,,, si pensaron eso)

_En el bosque todo estaba tranquilo, solo se escuchaban los ruidos de la naturaleza y unos ruidos de una chica de cabellos rubios y un joven de hojos azules…_

_-Zelda-_

_-Link?-_

_-Zelda!-_

_-Link! Pero como? Pensé que estabas…muerto-_

_-no, mi princesita, no estoy físicamente, estoy en tu corazón cuidándote-_

_-Link…-_

_Dijo la joven abrasando al chico de ojos azules_

_-tranquila, mi niña bonita, nada pasa-_

_-no sabes cuanto te extraño-_

_-no digas eso, estoy aquí cuidándote-_

_-estoy confundida, Joyshak…es mi prometido-_

_Dijo la chica bajando la cabeza y hundiéndola en el pecho del joven_

_-no sabes cuanto quisiera ser el-_

_-porque me dejaste?-_

_-no te deje, mi pequeña, me fui para que nada malo te pasara-_

_-pero ahora estoy mas sola que nunca-_

_-tranquila-_

_-te quiero, mi príncipe, te quiero…tu me quieres a mí?_

_-mas de lo que te imaginas-_

_Y fue ahí donde los jóvenes se despidieron con un beso._

-porque babeaste? Tu nunca ases eso-

-porque…_soñaba que besaba a Link, como nunca…_no por nada-

-Zelda, será mejor que te alistes para que vallas a ver tu vestido-

-si, en un momento estoy lista-

Joyshak salio de mi cuarto y yo me fui al baño, pensando en el sueño, en unos pocos minutos ya estaba frente a la tina mirando mi reflejo en el agua, envuelta en una toalla, lista para meterme

-ay, Link, porque?-

Me decidí y me metí a la tina con agua caliente, en uno de los rincones avía una fuente y la prendí, salía agua clarinete, avía mucho vapor, como siempre me puse a cantar…como tu!(N:A ay, no te hagas que no canas en la regadera)

-nanana…si talvez

pudieras comprender

….nanana….

te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto….

cada día un poco mas…

nananana..-

(N:A es la de ov7, jajaja esta linda, por eso la escucho, pero es de ase mil años!)

De repente sentí un aire que entraba por la ventana, que tranquilo estaba todo.

-bueno, creo que es hora de la casi decisión fina-

Salí y busque un vestido, me arregle y es viento seguía entrando y dándome calma, paz y cosas así.

Baje las escaleras y fui asta donde estaba Joyshak esperándome.

-Zelda, amor, que linda te vez hoy-

-gracias, me siento bien-

-es porque hoy es la ultima cosa que nos falta para celebrar nuestro matrimonio-

-si-

Dije y preocupada, aun temía de todo, y sobre todo, no lo amaba sino a Link

-bueno sube al carruaje que iremos por tu vestido, te va a encantar y mismo lo diseñe-

-gracias-

Todo el camino me asome por la ventana viendo el paisaje, era hermoso.

-listo-

-gracias por traernos-

Camine asta una tienda, entre y estaba adornada con telas, vestidos y en un lado estaba una mesa con unas flores

-Príncipe Joyshak-

-señor, ellas es mi prometida-

-princesa Zelda, buenos días, pasen por aquí y le mostrare el vestido-

Me metí a un micro ropero y me empecé a camibar, una señorita entro y me ayudo a ponerme el vestido…

-Listo, como me veo?-

-preciosa-

Me mire al espejo y….y que asco me doy! Era algo estupido y gordo y llamativo parecía un pastel! Era así:

Blanco, en la parte superior era un corcel que no me dejaba respirar, y en los pechos formaba un corazón que me apretaba…eso, estaba lleno de perlas blancas y lilas, formaban flores, los tirantes eran como los trajes de payaso, por abajo, si me movía no dejaba pasar, todo, déjame pasar, peso mil kilos!, tenia diamantes perlas, flores, todo lo que podías imaginar, estaba ay!

Una señorita entro y me lo quito, claro no frente a todos.

-precioso, digno de una princesa-

-pero, no crees que es muy llamativo?-

-claro que no!-

-pero, si asen otro o le quitan encaje y cosa así?-

-no, te ves fantástica-

-pero, del pecho me aprieta y no me deja respirar-

-Zelda ven aquí, afuera-

Joyshak tenía cara de enojo, yo salí algo asustada

-que pasa?-

Me tomo del brazo y lo apretó fuerte

-qué te pasa a ti? Quieres hacer el ridículo frente a todos mis invitados? Ehh?-

-no, es solo, que, au deja de apretarme el brazo-

-tu eres mi prometida y aras lo que yo quiera, si yo quiero que bailes, bailas!-

-y si no quiero?-

-si no quieres, tengo algunas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir!-

-como que?-

-que tal si alguien echara veneno en el jugo de Malon o en el de tu padre y nadie te crea que fui yo porque les diré que estas loca-

En ese momento me sentí aterrada, como alguien se pone así por un vestido, estaba loco el gay!

-Listo? bamonos -

Dejo de apretarme el brazo y yo solté las lágrimas, me subí al carruaje y me senté ay, después de un rato Joyshak llego y se sentó, traía con el una caja y ay venia el vestido, traía cara de perversión y una sonrisa que daba miedo.

**Okay, estoy loca, cuando escucho la canción del país de los bombones pienso en mi novio Andrés!, no pregunten porque…awww cerré mi metro! …exis!!**

**Hagan feliz a una persona y píquenle al cuadrito que dice GO **

**por favor!!!**


	12. sigue una listita antes de la boda

**Saludos a… todos!**

**Píquenle en el cuadrito que dice GO, pónchenle**

12.-sigue una listita, antes de la boda

Después de ese pleito que tuvimos yo cuando llegue al castillo, me encerré en mi cuarto, mañana seria un día, triste, me casaba con un maniático pervertido gay!

-hija?-

-hola papa-

-mañana es tu día-

-lo se, que raro no? Hace, no se cuanto pensaba que mi boda seria…seria…con Link…y ahora es con Joyshak-

-hija, ases bien-

De repente escuche algo por la ventana.

-papa creo que tengo sueño, me voy a dormir-

-claro, buenas noches-

Cerro la puerta y yo estaba en pijamas, corrí asta la ventana y solo vi a….a Malon?

-Malon que ases aquí?-

-Zelda baja!!-

Me puse mi bata y corrí asta donde estaba ella.

-que te pasa, no puedes andar por ahí despertando a la gente de noche, maniática-

-perdón, es que estaba por el bosque y…-

En eso tenia que llegar e interrumpir el mas gay de todos: Joyshak-

-Zelda? Que ases aquí? Que ase Malon aquí?-

-no nada, solo vino a…a…buena pregunta-

-emmm…emmm adiós!-

y salio corriendo

-será mejor que nos metamos, ase frió-

-claro, ahí que dormir-

Subimos juntos y después me dio un beso en la frente para despedirme. Empecé a soñar, me quede dormida.

_-Zelda, hola!-_

_-Malon?-_

_-como estas? Se me olvidaba la niña, esta arriba_

_-cual niña?_

_-Zelda te sientes bien?-_

_-no se, donde estoy?-_

_-en mi casa, no te acuerdas, hubo un baile y viniste a deja a Alezia-_

_-Alezia?-_

_-si, ten-_

_Subió por las escaleras y bajo a una pequeña niña de apenas 1 año, tenia ojos azules como los míos y…y…el pelo como Link?_

_-se parece a Link-_

_Dije yo en voz baja_

_-ten, como esta Link? No tubo problemas con el alcohol?-_

_-bien sabes que Link no es así-_

_-era broma-_

_-pero como? Como paso esto?-_

_-Zelda lamento correrte pero tengo que arreglar unas cosas, así que por favor-_

_-si-_

_Tome a mi pequeña y afuera estaba Link sonriendo, feliz._

_-Alezia!-_

_-Link-_

_-Zelda, algún día podremos tener esta hermosa hija-_

_De repente todo se volvió oscuro y solo vi a Link con Alezia en brazos_

_-ya veras-_

_-Link, no!!-_

_-Zelda despierta-_

_-que?-_

-Zeldiulix!!!! Hoy te casas!!!!!-

-que demonios te pasa!!!???-

-Zelda estas bien?-

-no!-

Hoy era un día de mal humor para mi, todos corrían por arreglarme, hacer la recepción de la boda, que mi carruaje se viera bien y el estupido vestido me quedara mas y mas apretado y que me viera como una…eso!

Me dieron una lista a las cosas donde debía ir y hacer, decía así:

1.-9:00 a 9:45 ducharse

2.-9:45 a 10:15 desayunar

3.-10:15 a 11:00 maquillista

4.-10:00 a 12:00 vestuario

5.-12:00 a 12:15 trasporte

6.-12:15 a 12:30 templo del tiempo

7.-12:30 a 13:45 misa de boda

8.-13:45 a 14:00 transporte

9.-14:00 a 14:30 recepción

10.-14:30 a 15:30 comida

11.-15:30 a 21:00 fiesta (baile con el novio, partir el pastel, etc.)

Empecé a hacer todo lo que decía la lista sin ganas…

**9:45**

-aquí esta el desayuna, Joyshak me dijo que esto fuera-

-Malon, te das cuenta que es un pan?-

-emmm, pero ten, jugo!-

-Maldita!-

-y un poco de fruta-

-que toca después de esto?-

-maquillista-

**10:15 **

-corre!!!-

Se estucho un grito por todo el castillo de malon, así gritaba para estar a tiempo en las cosas, así estuvo todo el rato, maquillista y lo peor fue en el vestuario…

-Zelda!-

-Joyshak es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda!

-no creas en eso, disculpa, tu-

Se dirigió a la señorita que me estaba arreglando

-aprieta mas el corcel-

-si señor-

-au, no espera, no respiro-

-Zelda, ya hablamos de eso-

Me quede callada mientras trataba de respirar.

-que toca Zelda?-

-mmm, son las 12:15-

Las dos nos vimos a los ojos y pensamos "TRANSPORTE"

-CORRE!!!-

Corrimos y corrimos asta que llegamos al transporte, subimos, blahblahblah, Joyshak me regaño por llegar tarde, blahblahblah, empezó la misa!

**12:30**

-_después de estas palabras comenzara ESPOSOS-_

-Joyshak aceptas a Zelda como tu esposa?-

-Acepto-

-Zelda aceptas a Joyshak como esposo?-

-emmmm-

-cariño- dijo Joyshak -respóndele-

-Ac..e..p..t…o- dije tratamudiando

-Si ay alguien presente que por alguna razón esta paraje no pueda casarse que hable ahora o calle para siempre-

-Zeldaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!-

Se abrieron las puertas y….

_**Continuara**_

**Chan chan chan chan……**

**Malon estaba ahí precente?**

**Sera que es ella?**

**Sera solo su imaginación?**

**Miles de preguntas invadirán tu mente!!!!!!! Mueran!!! **

**hahaha**

**Andrés te amo!**


End file.
